A data repository is a shareable collection of information supporting an organization's or enterprise's data and data processing functions. As organizations become more dependent on document management systems for business transactions, data sharing, and everyday communications, their data repositories have become increasingly accessible to users such as customers, employees, suppliers, partners, contractors and telecommuters. Unfortunately, as the accessibility increases, so does the exposure of critical data that is stored on the data repositories. Typical document repositories enable authorized access to data payloads stored in the repository giving the user full access to read, copy, and modify targeted data. There is a need for a system and method for providing secure data payload storage, whereby the system provides a certification for the security of stored data payloads.